1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to techniques for converting representations of digital circuits, such as logic diagrams or schematics, into layouts for circuit implementation, and more specifically to the identification of logic input equivalences for controlling and optimizing circuit area and circuit delays during the layout process.
2. Description of the Pror Art
Many very sophisticated logic synthesis and layout tools have been developed for producing circuit layouts from circuit and logic diagrams. One recent article, “Effective Coupling between Logic Synthesis and Layout Tools for Synthesis of Area and Speed-Efficient Circuits”, Chandrasekhar, McCharles and Wallace, published in VLSI DESIGN, 1997, Vol. 5, No. 2, pp. 125–140, co-authored by the inventor hereof, proposes coupling between logic synthesis and layout tools to improve post-layout circuit implementation.
As noted in that article, many circuits produced by synthesis or other methods contain internal nodes at the outputs of logic gates that implement the same logic function and are therefore logically equivalent. Such nodes are considered output equivalent and techniques are provided for exploiting output equivalents during the layout of digital circuits. Similarly, input equivalence is demonstrated in logic circuits in which the output of an output gate does not change even if the circuit configuration is changed by interchanging the drivers connected to input gates feeding that output gate, as shown in FIG. 8 of that article.
Although techniques are provided for working with output equivalence, what are needed are techniques for identifying and exploiting input equivalences in the synthesis and layout of digital logic circuits.